Same Thing
by Runner043
Summary: Grace Williams visits Five-0, but Danny has to step out for a minute. Who will watch Grace? A one-shot for the 99% of us that don't like Bori-Lori.


I was reading a FanFic story recently and had a thought, and then another, and then another, and before I knew it my brain had come up with this.

This is in no way connected to the series of Flangell re-writes I'm doing.  
>If you are a fan of Bori-Lori, don't read this. On second thought, maybe you should.<p>

Title: Same Thing

Author: Runner043

Rating: T

Warnings/Spoilers: none

Disclaimer: all Hawaii Five-0 characters belong to CBS, I'm only borrowing them for this creative indeavor and promise to return them unharmed.

** HAWAII FIVE-0 **

"What'cha got there, Gracie?" Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett asked his honorary niece as he entered the Five-0 offices. It wasn't often that Danny's daughter visited her father at work, but there was a small gap between the time her mother Rachel had to head to the airport and the time her father would be getting off work.

"It's an octopus, Uncle Steve." Answered the cheerful nine year old as she turned towards him and stilled the created toy who had been 'swimming', via the help of her hand, around the Smart Table.

"That's cute, Grace. Did you make that?" He asked, in reference to the balloon animal.

"Nope." She answered with a shake of her head, her long brown pigtails flying around her face. "That Miss. Bori lady made it for me."

"Miss. Bori?" He asked, wondering if they'd had a visitor in the office.

"Uh huh." She answered with a nod, her pigtails bouncing on her shoulders this time. "My Daddy asked her to watch me for a few mintues because he had to go over to get something from the... 'vidents locker."

"Evidence Locker." Steve clarified. "So, do you know where this Miss. Bori lady is now?" He knew Danny was very protective of Grace and wouldn't have left her unless necessary, and then he wouldn't leave her with just anyone, but he didn't know who the little girl was referring to.

"Mhmm." She mumbled with another nod as she pointed, "She said she had a call to make to the Gov'nor."

"Governor." He again clarified as he looked to where grace was pointing. "Actually, Grace, her name is Lori."

"Oh." Was all Grace said, with a polite smile, at learning this information. She really did think 'Bori' fit the lady better.

'Right.' Steve thought to himself. He really did think 'Bori' fit the lady better.

"Hey, Monkey, I'll be ready to go real soon." Danny said as he entered through the glass door, an evidence box in his hands.

"That's okay, Daddy, Miss. Bori made me an octopus while you were gone." She informed him, holding up the balloon animal creation.

"Miss. B-?" Danny looked questioningly at his partner, one hand in the air, of course. He didn't like the idea of someone he didn't know around his daughter.

"Um, she means Lori." Steve mumbled with a tip of his head towards her office where she could be seen still talking on the phone.

'Bori actually fits better', Danny thought to himself, but only gave a polite nod of understanding.

"Uncle Steve, could you make me a seal?" Grace asked with an excited expression on her face.

"Um, I'm not, sure I ca-" Steve began awkwardly. He didn't want to disappoint Danny's daughter, but it's not like a class on 'how to make balloon animals' was taught between 'weapon maintenence' and 'bomb making'.

"Miss. Bori gave me some extra balloons." Grace informed them as she reached for her backpack that had been on the floor under the Smart Table. "She said she didn't know how to make a seal." Grace added as she pulled a small box out.

Both Danny and Steve froze, a look of shock on thier faces at reading the word 'Trojan' on the box that Grace held out, which her father quickly grabbed.

"She said there's lots of different flavors in there. But I'm pretty sure she meant colors, so can you use the blue ones? Then I'll have a seal to swim with my octopus." Grace asked, then paused at the unfamiliar looks on her Daddy and Uncle's faces. She wasn't sure what to make of their silence, and she didn't want to make him feel bad if he didn't know how to make one for her. "You don't even have to put a handle on it, Uncle Steve." She added, wondering if that would make it easier.

"Um, a what?" Danny asked his daughter, pulling his gaze away from the box to look in his daughter's big brown eyes. His mind still whirled at a hundred miles an hour, and he tried to focus on her words, but what he really wanted to do was grab a pair of scisors and start popping 'balloons'.

"A handle." Grace repeated. "An octopus is supposed to have eight legs. We learned that 'octo' means eight in math class. But this one," She held up the creature, "has eight long legs, see, all around the edge, and one short one down here." She added, flipping the toy over.

Danny couldn't take it any more. He so did not want to explain to his nine year old daughter that her toy octopus was obviously male. "Grace, lets go look at the ships in Uncle Steve's office. I'm sure your octopus would like to swim with them more than a seal anyway." He said, his hands on his daughters shoulders, guiding her towards his partner's office as he looked back over his shoulder and tossed his partner the box.

Steve gave Danny a nod before turning towards the woman still on the phone, his anger easily crushing the box in his hand.

Closing the glass door to Steve's office did not help much in shutting out the loud voice that was heard. "Bori!" They could hear Steve yell.

"I thought her name was Lori?" Grace stated to her father as he showed her the replica of the USS Missouri.

"Eh, same thing." Danny stated with a shrug of his shoulders, then went on to explain about Steve's grandfather.

THE END... and the end of Bori-Lori because Steve fired her!

Feel free to review.  
>Flame policy stands.<br>I wrote this after L.G. tweeted a link to a video of a condom-balloon-animal threesome.


End file.
